


Get You A Girl Who Can Do Both

by MagicalMilly



Series: Shipping Thieves [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bonding, Cosplay, Demisexuality, F/F, Gaming, Gay Panic, Geek Love, Legend of Zelda References, but aren't really gone into and so I'm not worrying about them, some references to plot things that aren't really kosher, this is gay, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: It's Ann's turn to hang out with Futaba in August. How does she choose to spend the time? And where does it lead to?I'll give you a hint, it leads to gay places. Asexual and yet also very gay places.Both these girls are kinda touch adverse, okay?
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Series: Shipping Thieves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Get You A Girl Who Can Do Both

The door slammed opened, Caution Tape be damned.

“Hello Futaba!” Ann’s chipper voice rose above the other girl’s startled “Eep!” with glee.

Futaba meekly waved, unsure if her voice would be able to work after that shock. Ann stood there for a moment awkwardly waiting to see if Futaba  _ would _ use her voice.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, Ann sighed and flopped on the bed. “So, what you want to do today?”

“Huh?”

“You know, today’s my day with you. What do you want to do?” Ann repeated herself.

“You don’t need to word it like that…” Futaba muttered, “‘today’s my day with you’ you make it sound like some sort of mandated thing or prison sentence or something. What am I, your community service project?” she ground her teeth at her self pitying thoughts.

Ann leapt up in the bed, “Not at all! Oh, that’s not it at all!” She jumped off of the bed and landed in front of Futaba’s chair. “It’s  _ my _ day with you. I’m so excited to finally have a day with you that isn’t with one of the dumbass guys or Ms. Rules McRuleBook Makoto. So we can actually do what  _ we _ want to do!”

Futaba blinked for a moment. “What…. What we want to do?”

“Yeah!” The chipper sheen was back in her eyes. “Do you want to go get sweets? I know all of the best sweet shops in Tokyo. Do you want to go clothes shopping? I’m a model, so I get a lot of good discounts…” she tapered off as she saw that Futaba was getting stressed out at the idea of going out to do  _ anything. _

Hoping to salvage this, Ann’s eyes swept the room, hoping for  _ something _ she could divert attention to and do with Futaba  _ in here. _ Her eyes ended up resting on a pile of games over to the side. 

“Oh! You got the new remaster of Twilight Princess! I’ve been wanting to play that ever since I… accidentally…. Ruined my GameCube…” She grinned awkwardly at the end of that.

“How on earth did you accidentally ruin your GameCube???” Futaba spat out while laughing loudly.

“It may have been when Ryuji was over one day… and I dropped a soda on it.”

“That  _ sucks. _ ” Futaba commiserated, but was still laughing.

“Do you wanna play something?” Ann ventured to ask.

“That.. that sounds fun. I also got the remake of Wind Waker if you want? I prefer it over Twilight Princess, but I just like to collect all the games for whenever the mode hits me, you know?”

“I get it. I wish I could have all the games I want, it’s been so long since I’ve just laid back and played games!”

Futaba shrugged, “Go for it! It’s been a long time since I’ve actually been able to just watch someone play. I’ll be coding and making fun of you, don’t worry.”

“As long as that’s what you want! I’ll make sure to ask your annoyingly obvious questions.”

“You’re the worst.”

Ann stuck her tongue out at Futaba as she flopped herself back down on the bed, ready to replay one of her old favorites.

\---

After tormenting herself watching Ann fail to collect every collectable while exploring the islands, Futaba had had enough.

“ _ Why are you missing the heart pieces? _ ” She hissed through angry teeth.

“Oh, there’s one over there? I had no idea!”

“You passed a bottle over there!”

“Really?”

“Why are you not stopping at every island?”

“Won’t I eventually have to stop at them because of story anyways?”

“NO! And you should have them on your map so you don’t have to wander around looking for them when you  _ do _ have to come back to the story ones!”

“I guess that makes sense….”

“Of course it does!”

At that final outburst, Futaba threw her hands in the air and stomped over to the bed. 

“What?”

“Move over.”

“What???”

“Move. Over.”

“Okay?” Ann moved over to one side, only to have Futaba smoosh herself into the small space that was made, phone open to a walkthrough. 

“I am not letting you miss anything else, so I’m going to be guiding you from here on out.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ann grinned, glad to finally get her to be more involved.

Ann continued sailing through the Great Sea, albeit a lot more carefully. Mainly because Futaba was right there, breathing down her neck while barking instructions.

Every few moments Ann or Futaba would awkwardly jostle themselves a little bit to try and create more room between them. Unfortunately, the bed wasn’t big enough to allow them to do so.

Ann ended up sliding down onto the floor, leaning up against the bed while Futaba then spread out and took over the whole bed.

Each time Futaba’s flailing limbs would brush over Ann, Ann would freeze for a second. And anytime Ann’s hair would brush Futaba, there would be a tiny stutter of breath from the small gremlin.

Ann eventually started to feel so on edge from the touching that she paused the game and turned very rigidly to Futaba, “It’s getting late, I think I should go home now.”

Futaba glanced over to her phone screen, “Wow, you’re right, it’s getting late. Don’t want you to miss that last train.”

Ann nodded and went to start saving her game. 

“Umm… Ann?” Futaba mumbled behind her.

“Yes?”

“This… this was really fun. It was kinda hard for me, but this was great. And, I would like you to come over and keep playing. I’d really really like that.”

Ann couldn’t help but beam despite how uncomfortable she had been feeling. “Of course! It’s been so long since I’ve been able to play and especially since I’ve been able to play with someone else there. This was amazing!”

Futaba slowly started to smile a true smile, “Yeah. It was. When… when do you think you’ll be able to come over again?” She stumbled over the question.

“Umm… let me see?” Ann swiped open her phone and started looking at her calendar. “I see I have a model shoot in the morning, but I should be able to come over about noon?”

“That… that should be good.”

“Awesome!” She looked at her phone again, “Ooo! This shoot is right next to one of my favorite sweet shops! What’s you favorite sweet?”

“What?”

“I’m going to bring us some sweets! Do you like crepes? Cupcakes? What do you like?”

“Oh. You don’t have to…”

“I know. But, Futaba,” they make eye contact, “I  _ want  _ to.”

“Oh.. Okay.. Um… Carrot Cake?”

“I’ll bring you something with Carrot Cake!” Ann gave a big thumbs up.

Futaba’s only response was a small smile.

“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow, Futaba. I’m really looking forward to it.” Ann gave one last grin before heading out the door.

Futaba just stood there smiling for a few minutes, the soft music from Windfall Island playing over her shoulder.

Suddenly, she blushed frantically and collapsed onto the bed, clutching her pillow.

\---

The rest of the week continued in that fashion, with Ann heading over after doing a morning photoshoot, the two continuing to play Windwaker and munch on sweets from Ann and leftover curry from Sojiro. 

Ann was still sitting on the floor, while Futaba sprawled out on the bed.

Futaba was mostly fine with it, as she wasn’t really into the whole “people in her personal space bubble” thing. She had noticed that Ann was also very firm about the whole not really touching thing, and she couldn’t really figure out why.  _ Was it just to respect my boundaries? _

But there had been discomfort on her face that first day.

_ What was that about? _

Today they were about to start on the Earth Temple, one of Futaba’s favorite parts of the game, because Medli.

Ann was talking to the dead Zora spirit when she sighed and went to crack her back. 

“Working too hard?” Futaba snarked down at her.

“Eh? Nah. Today’s shoot was simple enough. My back just kinda aches against this bed frame.” she answered without a thought.

“You’re…. You’re uncomfortable?” Futaba stuttered, “Why did you say anything?”

Ann paused the game and grimaced. “I just didn’t want to stress you out. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not.” Futaba actually let herself go without hesitating. 

This startled Ann.

“I noticed you slid down there the first day after I jumped onto the bed with you. Is it because you don’t want to be near me? Or is it because you assumed I didn’t want to be near you?”

“No. No. That’s not it!” Ann bit her lip. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own room…”

“Don’t give me that shit.”

Ann froze.

Futaba continued on, “This is my room. I can be wherever I want to be. I was sitting at my desk, and then I purposefully moved closer to you once I felt somewhat safer with you.” she paused. “I will admit that it was kinda hard for me at first…. I’m not used to physical contact with people. But, I want to be your friend, and I want to get over that aversion to touch. I could have just spun my chair over here. And you know that…. So what’s the real reason?” Futaba took a moment to catch her breath.

Ann blinked a few times, not used to that level of passion in a not backseat gaming related tangent. 

“I.. uh…” She bit her lip once more, “I’m not good with physical touch either.”

“But you’re a model!” Futaba barked out, confused.

“I know…” she sighed. “Did you ever hear any of the backstories for the rest of the Phantoms?”

“Not really… I just know Ren’s from looking him up when he moved in with Sojiro.” Futaba admitted.

“Well… none of us have good backstories.”

“Oh.” Futaba flumped back down on the bed.

Ann, very carefully, got up and sat next to Futaba on the bed and put her hand on Futaba’s. “I… hmm… do you remember who the first target for the Phantom Thieves was?”

“Yeah? That coach, right?” Futaba’s head cocked to the side.

“Yeah, Kamoshida.” Ann hissed out his name. “He felt he was the king of Shujin. And that every student was his slave to use as he saw fit.” Futaba flinched, “Ryuji was attacked and destroyed for refusing to fit the mold. And I…” 

Futaba grabbed Ann’s hand.

Ann continued, “And I was his prize to use however he wished. My body in exchange for the safety of others…. Or so I was promised.”

“That’s…” Futaba was at a loss for words.

“Yeah.” Ann sighed and shook her hand free from Futaba’s, “So, I understand you completely when you say you aren’t a fan of physical touch.”

Futaba sat for a moment, deep in thought. “You know..”

“Yeah?”

“I actually feel… safer… around you now.”

“Huh?”

“Because… you know, we’re the same.” Futaba smiled at Ann, “Obviously not the same, the same. But like, you know, we both have been hurt similarly and have similar ways to deal. You put on a much better public face, obviously, but we’re like two side of the same trauma coin.”

Ann giggled at that, “I guess you’re right.”

Futaba gingerly put a hand out, and Ann slowly brought hers to meet it. As Futaba slowly linked her fingers in Ann’s, she smiled as she said, “You know, I don’t think I’m as afraid to touch you anymore. Because, well, because I know you get it.”

Ann met the smile, “I think you’re on to something”

“Of course I am, I’m always right.” 

“Sure, we’ll go with that.”

Futaba squawked at Ann and collapsed into her side.

\---

A few hours into the Earth Temple and Ann felt Futaba sigh.

“What is it? Did I miss a chest?”

“Nah, but there is one in the next room.”

“Good to know, but what’s the sigh about then?”

“I just kinda forgot until we started playing this how much I love this game.”

“Honestly, same.”

“And, like, I forgot how much I love Medli!”

“She is pretty great.”

“Not just pretty great, she’s like the best. Look at her! Able to fly and has orange hair and is just so cute!”

“She is really cute. You look kinda like her, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yep. You squawk just like her too!” Ann stuck her tongue out at Futaba.

“Hey!” there’s a shove into Ann’s side.

“But, really, is she why you started to dye your hair orange? Because I can totally see it.”

“Yeah, I had such a  _ thing _ for Medli when I was growing up.”

“Was Medli your first video game crush?”

Futaba blushed beet red at that question.

“I’m taking that as a yes, my dear.” Ann laughed.

“Okay, yes, fine.” Futaba glowered.

Ann smiled, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, we all had that video game crush.”

“Oh really? Then what was yours? Was it Link?” Futaba quickly turned to needling Ann, hoping to get the focus off of her.

“Nah. Men are.. Eh. Though I have to admit that Link is pretty androgynous enough for me…” She tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. “My first crush was probably Zelda. Generic as that might be.” She sighed, “And,  _ man _ , let me tell you! When Tetra ended up being Zelda, my poor little gay mind was  _ blown _ .”

“You’re gay?”

“I mean, yeah. Didn’t you just tell me the same thing a moment ago?”

Futaba just gaped at Ann for a moment before shaking her head to answer. “I guess I did, didn’t I? I just didn’t expect you to just  _ boom _ say it so point blank!”

“I mean… I don’t tell a lot of people. But, you know… Futaba, I’m here to get to know you better! And it would be horrible if I didn’t open up as well.” Ann winked at Futaba, “Plus, it’s another thing we’re samesies on, and I can’t hide another similarity between us.”

Futaba’s only response was to glow red like a tomato.

Ann giggled to herself and then turned back to the game, unpausing and preparing throw Medli across a ravine.

After a few moments, Futaba started to reboot and rejoin the conversation. She unfroze enough to point Ann to the next room’s treasure chest but was a lot quieter than before.

Eventually, she spoke back up again, “Ann?”

“Yep?”

“So, why was it that Tetra was so mindblowing for you?”

“Still on the gay talk, hmmm?” she winked again and then laughed, “I had such a thing for Tetra, and then to find out she was actually Zelda, who I was also in love with? Goodness. Get you a girl who can do both, right?” 

Futaba was, once again, a stuttering mess.

Ann laughed and slung her arm around Futaba, “Did I short circuit your brain again?”

Futaba just dumbly nodded.

Ann giggled again and kept playing, keeping the physical connection to Futaba.

\---

While they were eating dinner, Futaba turned on some YouTube videos for them to watch. 

In between two of the Let’s Play videos, an ad popped up.

~ _ Tokyo Comic Con, coming this December!~ _

Ann peeked over at Futaba’s reaction. During most of the ads, she was zoning out and looking at her phone. But, during this one, she was laser eyed focused on everything the ad was showing, but was also biting her lip. 

“Futaba?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever been to one of those cons?”

“No, no I haven’t.”

“I’ve seen some things from the ones overseas. They look like a lot of fun.” Ann was trying her best to be nonchalant.

“Yeah… they do.”

“Would you… ever want to go?”

“That is way too many people!” Futaba yelped.

“Maybe it is now… But…”

“It just seems like too much.”

“Okay, okay. Just wanted to see what you thought. I’m dropping it now.”

“Thanks…” Futaba eeked out before grabbing their empty plates to run back downstairs to Sojiro.

Ann sighed, but made sure to look up the Comic Con anyways and save it to her phone.

\---

The next day, Ann returned to keep playing. They were about to recruit Makar for the Wind Temple and Ann was very excited.

“I just love his cute little fiddle-cello thing!” she gushed when Futaba was giving her a weird look.

“I guess it is pretty cute.” Futaba shrugged as they continued to to play.

They were sailing over to the island where the Temple lay when Futaba flopped down onto Ann’s lap. 

“Um. Yes?” Ann paused the game to look at the gremlin in her lap.

“Hi.”

“Yes. Hello. I’ve been here for an hour?”

“Yeah, but I just got the courage to do this.”

“Aight.” Ann smiled down at her and started to look back up at her game.

“No, let me ask my question!”

Ann paused the game once more and put the controller down. “Yes?”

“Better!”

Ann just smiled and waited.

“So… Ann.”

“Yes?”

“You’re a model, right?”

“That is what I do every day.”

“So it’s not weird if I say that you have a perfect model body?”

“Not really. I’m a model without even trying.”

“I was thinking about it…” Futaba tapered off for a moment.

Ann waited patiently, used to this by now.

“So, I was thinking about that, you know, since you mentioned the whole con thing, and that’s all.”

Ann resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tried her best to not blush. She was only moderately successful.

In her defense, Futaba was also blushing.

“Of course.” Ann eventually answered.

“So, at the cons!” Futaba was rushing to say this all, “At the cons, people dress up! It’s called cosplay! And I was thinking about that after you brought up the con! Because I think it would be a lot of fun to put you in cosplay! Since you have that model body!”

Ann was taken aback by the idea. “You… you want me to do cosplay?”

“I mean… maybe?” Futaba was back to being shy.

“You think that I can actually be some like game character?” Ann’s smile was gentle and honest, not holding back laughter. “You actually think… that I could be a game character?”

“I mean, yeah… You have that perfect body for it.”

Ann’s blush grew a bit more. “I don’t mean the body. I get it, I model. But, like, you think I could be like…” she paused for a moment and stared at the scene. “You think I could be Zelda?” she all but whispered.

“That… that was actually what I was thinking of you being. I think you’d be great at it.”

“How? Please tell me how.”

“You have the long blonde hair already. And you have the ability to look calm and powerful, I’ve seen it on your face when you were in my Palace. And you’re just beautiful and radiant like her. You would just need to get the dress.”

“That’s all you think I need?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to be Zelda.” Ann said with finality.

Futaba was stunned by the seriousness on Ann’s face.

Ann turned to Futaba, “I want to cosplay. But... “ she took a breath, “I don’t want to be alone in it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Join me.”

“What?”

“Cosplay with me.”

“But who would I be?”

“Simple, you can be Medli. I already told you that you remind me of her.”

“What!?” Futaba squawked. 

“See? You already have that down pat!” Ann giggled at Futaba’s outburst.

“How would I get the costume?” Futaba meekly said to try and get out of it.

Ann rolled her eyes. 

“What?”

“Futaba, dear.” Ann sighed, “My parents are both fashion designers. I know how to make clothes.”

“You what.”

“I know how to make clothing. I might ask to measure you, and then I’ll just have to look up some references… and then I’ll be good.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

Futaba gulped.

Ann leaned in close.

Futaba gulped again.

“So, I guess we better work on that issue with crowds before December.”

Futaba stared at Ann, unblinking.

Ann raised her eyebrows before looking down at Futaba’s lips and then back up.

Futaba slowly nodded.

Ann closed the difference, pressing her lips to Futaba’s. 

The kiss only lasted a moment, but both were left out of breath. Futaba was gasping for air while laying back down on Ann’s lap. Ann was staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, she looked back down at Futaba.

“That was the bravest thing I think I’ve ever done... “ She took another breath, “You okay, Futaba?”

A muffled “yes” was the response.

“I’m glad I didn’t cross a boundary there.”

“Mmmf.”

“I agree.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Want to try and fight your fear of the outside now?”

“MMF!?!”

“No time like the present! Plus, you’ll have me with you!” she winked at Futaba, which only caused the poor girl to glow red once more.

But, slowly but surely, Futaba got up and reached for her boots that were by the door.

“You want to go!”

“Only because it’s with you, okay?”

Ann just beamed at the other girl.

“So.. what did you want to do?” Futaba muffled into her jacket while she was getting ready.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to the Diner and get something to eat?” Ann offered as an idea while she saved and closed the game.

“That sounds… that sounds good.”

“Good.” Ann stood up and walked over to Futaba, waiting for her to finish getting ready.

“Are we going now?” Futaba nervously asked.

“One moment.”

“What’s wron…” Futaba was cut off by Ann swooping in for another kiss. “Oh.”

“Yep! Just wanted to get that out of my system!” Ann giggled as she looped Futaba’s arm through hers and opened the door. She turned to Futaba again and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let go of you the whole time. Now, let’s go tell Sojiro where we’re going!”

“Yeah!” Futaba chimed back, holding onto Ann’s arm harder as they started their way outside.

\---

December had finally arrived. 

Both of the girls had been looking forward to this for quite some time, especially with all of the events of the past week finally behind them.

The plan had gone off without a hitch, and they deserved some time to have fun for a day. That’s what Ann kept saying, anyhow. Futaba wasn’t much to argue with her.

Ann had invited Futaba to spend the night the day before the con, so they could “get ready without hassle.”

Futaba had just been happy to spend time with her girlfriend.

Her lovely girlfriend who understood her need for time alone and also understood that some days she just didn’t want to be touched. Of course she did, she had those days too.

The night before hand was actually one of those days. Ann had a guest room made up for Futaba, where she was allowed to be alone all night. “I will wake you up when we need to start getting ready, but otherwise I’ll leave you be. You let me know if you want to interact. I’m just happy knowing you’re near.”

She knew that not everyone understood how they were so okay with not actually touching or even seeing each other during a lot of their dates or hang outs, but that’s okay. It was  _ their  _ relationship, not everyone else’s.

Ann dragged Futaba out of the comfy elegant blankets at a time that Futaba considered almost criminal and Ann declared was almost too late. She was dragged into Ann’s room to get changed. And, after being plopped in the chair to get the makeup ready after having a dress thrown over her, she had a soda in hand, already opened.

Futaba looked up at Ann, who was also throwing on her dress, “Did you know that I love you, Ann?”

“Sometimes I’m almost sure of it, my dear.” Ann replied with a smile as patted out the dress to make sure it was fitting right.

“Looks great.” Futaba said, a little more clearly now that she’s had a sip of soda.

“Thanks,” Ann smiled, “I worked hard on it… now…” she turned around, “Can you quickly zip up the back?”

A moment later the dress was on, and then covered by an apron.

“Huh?”

“I gotta do your makeup.” Ann sighed. “I have a cover up for you as well so I don’t accidentally get anything on your dress. But I gotta do your hair and put on your freckles and fake beak.”

“Oh yeah, that is important.” Futaba nodded.

“Yes, yes it is.” Ann yawned as she reached for Futaba’s hair. She softly brushed it while pulling it up into a sweeping ponytail. “It’s a good thing you already have long orange hair. Makes this a lot easier.”

Futaba absently nodded, taking Ann’s word for it. 

She spun Futaba towards her now and started to work on her face, smiling the whole time.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Just thinking about how cute you are.”

“You sap.”

“Is it sappy if it’s true?”

Futaba stuck her tongue out at Ann just as she was putting the finishing touches on and affixing the beak.

“Perfect.” Ann sighed, “Now get up, I gotta do my stuff now.” Ann bent over and pressed a kiss to Futaba’s forehead before grabbing her hairbrush.

“Can… Can I help at all?”

“Sure, can you brush my hair out? I gotta have my hair down today and so I want to make sure it’s fully brushed out. If you could do that while I start doing makeup, that’d be incredible.”

“Of course. I can do that!” Futaba leapt to grab the brush from Ann and started to gingerly brush it through Ann’s hair, being beyond careful to not cause any harm to Ann.

“I think that’s good…” Futaba stammered out.

“It feels great… you need to brush my hair more often.” Ann winked at Futaba through the mirror. “Now, can you possible help me in putting in my tiara? And these weird clip things?”

“Yeah!” Futaba beamed, “Yeah!”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Futaba takes a rare opportunity to be the one to kiss Ann’s forehead before jolting upright, blushing furiously.

Ann stands up, taking off her apron in the process. 

“Wow.”

“Good wow?”

“Amazing wow.”

Ann beams.

“You are Princess Zelda to me.” Futaba whispers.

“And you are Medli to me.” Ann replies, swinging Futaba around.

They stand there for a moment.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I’m… I’m scared.” Futaba admits.

“I know you are. But you forget, I’ll be with you the whole time. I’ll never let you go.”

“I think I can do it.”

“I  _ know _ you can.”

The two walk out of Ann’s house, arm in arm. Unafraid of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I wrote... another fic.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Luckily, this one is a one-shot.
> 
> But this is another addition to my Shipping Thieves collection. Which I don't have tons in yet... but I was so struck by inspiration like... 2 hours ago that I furiously wrote this in one sitting and am still having gay panic over.
> 
> So, here you go.


End file.
